(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor using a connection varying apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a motor generating power of a rotary motion having outputs with respect to the same appearance, speed, and torque require different input voltages according to users or an application target thereof. In this case, motors are required to be manufactured through separate fabrication processes according to voltage specifications.
The separate fabrication processes lead to an increase in fabrication costs and a fabrication time of motors, which is, thus, disadvantageous in terms of production unit cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.